1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of aircraft interiors and more particularly to a decorative ring having a flat presented face mountable within an aircraft structural window ring for low tolerance interface to interior sidewall window panels.
2. Background
Commercial aircraft as well as commercial busses and trains have interiors which employ sidewall linings that incorporate decorative window reveal assemblies to allow passengers to see out the cabin windows while maintaining an aesthetically pleasing cabin interior appearance. The structural window ring of the aircraft is a high tolerance assembly and the interface to the interior lining panels and window reveal assemblies in current installations requires alignment of the lining to the structure with tight tolerances fore and aft, vertically and rotationally (“clocking”). Many current installations employ a flexible bellows seal extending from the lining into the structural window ring which may impinge on window clips or other elements or the aircraft window structure and which may result in an aesthetically unacceptable installation or require frequent or repeated rework to adjust and reinstall linings for proper fit.
It is therefore desirable to provide an interface for the aircraft interior lining window reveal which provides reduced tolerance requirements in forward/aft, vertical and clocking to enhance interior lining installation.